For your happiness
by The Kookie Monster
Summary: Fine decides to leave and ruin her happiness for the sake of her sister. The problem is that she didn't know Rein, Bright, and Shade were listening to the conversation she was having with her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**Hey there! I'm starting another story! I hope you guys read this and review! Tell me how to fix and stuff alright? This is the first time I'm writing it for this story so please be kind!

**_Summary: _**Fine decides to leave and ruin her happiness for the sake of her sister. The problem is that she didn't know Rein, Bright, and Shade were listening to the conversation she was having with her parents. They want to know from her, but Fine keeps it away from them. They want to know why she's not telling them about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fine's POV<strong>_

I'm in my room doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. Our class was done a few hours ago and I didn't know what to do afterwards. Rein, my sister, went off with her boyfriend, Bright. I have someone I like, but I doubt he likes me back. The person I like is Shade. He looks really mysterious and you can't even tell what he's thinking. People might find him a little intimidating, but he's really nice! Especially to me. I wonder why.

I started walking around the palace, well to my parent's room. I kind of over heard them talking about something. I decided to stay near the door.

"Truth, we need to tell the twins about what is going to happen to them. Their 14th birthday is coming up and when they turn 14, you know whats going to happen to them." Elsa said.

"Yes I know. One of them is going to have to rule the Unhappy World."

I accidentally cracked the door open, and my parent's turned to look at me.

"Fine! How much did you hear of this?"

"Pretty much all of it. What was it that you were talking about?"

"One of you will have to protect the palace's around here."

"But why?"

"I don't know honey. But what we do know is that it has to be a pair of twins. One of the twin has to rule somewhere else."

"Then, mama and papa. I'm willing to do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Rein needs more happiness then I do."

What we didn't know is that Rein was listening to our conversation with Shade and Bright. As soon as I started walking toward the door, they started walking somewhere else.

**_Rein's POV_**

"I can't believe that conversation. I can't just let her go and ruin her happiness for me." I said.

"Then what are you going to do? Ruin your happiness?" Bright said.

"Well, we are twins. We do think alike and don't want to ruin the happiness of the other."

She needs to stay here on this planet (**_is it a planet?_**). I'm willing to go and rule if I needed to. But then again, Fine wouldn't like that and Bright wouldn't too. I'm hoping Fine tells us what she's planning to do. She usually does.

"I don't want Fine to leave, but I don't want you to leave either," said Shade.

"Does someone have a crush on Fine?" I asked teasingly.

Shade blushed a little and nodded his head.

"That is so cute! You should tell her." I exclaimed.

"No, I won't. I doubt she even likes me back anyway."

"How would you know that. She talks about you in her sleep. It scares me a lot."

With that statement, no one said anything. Awkward. We heard footsteps behind us. We turned around and it was Fine.

"Hey guys." Fine said with a smile.

"Hey." Bright said.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important."

"Fine," I started, "do you have something to tell us?"

"Hm." She paused and started again and said, "Nope. I don't."

Why? She won't tell us? We're her friends/sister though!

"Oh, alright, I guess."

**_Fine's POV_**

I got a little scared when Rein asked. Should I have told them about the conversation? It hurts not telling them about what I'm going to do, but it's for Rein's happiness. We have a few more weeks to be together. Hopefully she'll find the happiness that I could never find.

"Fine, whats wrong?" Shade asks.

I blushed and said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Alright. Fine, if you need to talk, we're always here for you." Rein had said.

"Thanks. But nothing's wrong so don't worry about me." I smiled to reassure them.

I know I should tell them whats going to happen but I can't let them stop me. If I don't go, then I'll be ruining Rein's happiness and I can't bear with that.

**_On the day of our 14th birthday (Still Fine's POV)_**

Finally our 14th birthday came. I'm going to go around the universe and help. I will be staying at the White planet to see whats going to happen. I'll leave when our birthday party ends today. Hopefully Shade, Bright, and Rein won't worry about me when I'm out to do this.

I have to be strong and pretend nothing's going to happen. I have to smile for them. But what if I can't hold it in?

"Fine-sama," Camelot started, " we need to get you and Rein-sama ready for the party today."

"Ah, sure. What kind of dresses are we going to wear?"

"The dresses are satin and will have bows. Yours will be pink and Rein-sama's will be pink."

They seem nice. I can picture them and I really want to wear them now.

"Ah, Camelot. I need you to prepare me comfortable clothes for after the party. Father and mother want me to do an errand," I said.

"Yes of course Fine-sama."

"What errand will you be doing," Rein said.

I guess she overheard me talking about the errand with Camelot.

"It's nothing important," I replied with a smile.

With her, Shade and Bright came in.

"No. It's not nothing." Shade said as he looked directly into my eyes.

"And we're going to find out."

I just kept my mouth shut. I'm not going to tell them about what's going to happen.

**_Rein's POV_**

Of course, Bright, Shade, and I know what Fine is up to. We want to know from her mouth. But why is it so hard for her to tell?

"Please, Fine. Tell us." Shade said to her.

"No, I'm not. Please leave it at that."

With that she ran out of the door. I'm guessing she's going to our parent's room. And I was right. We followed her there.

**_Fine's POV_**

I went to my parents room to try to see if I can go now.

"Father, mother. Can I please go now?"

"Fine. Stay for the party. We don't want you to miss out on your birthday party."

"Alright. I will. I promise."

"Fine. Another thing. Since you said you will go. We did not mention this to you, but once you go to try to save the universe by ruling somewhere else, everyone is going to forget about you. Is that alright with you? I know how you and you sister are really close. I don't want to tear you guys apart but this was going to have to happen sooner or later."

"I'm fine with it. You don't have to worry about me. I'm strong. And I want Rein to be happy. She helped me all this time and its my time to repay her." I said with a smile.

They left it as that. Mother was crying into Father's chest.

I'm sorry mother, Shade, Bright, Rein, and father. I really don't want to leave but its for the sake of the world. They are in my hands and I can't let it slip.

I started going back to my room and decided that I was going to write a letter to them. I wrote one for mother and father first.

**_Mother, Father._**

**_Please don't worry about me. I will be back when this is all over. You can just tell me when I should come home! It's only for a few years right? Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise nothing will happen._**

**_Love, Fine_**

Next, I wrote one for Rein and Bright.

**_To: Rein and Bright:_**

**_Hey. I kind of have a feeling you guys know about this. But then again I didn't. Oh well. But yeah. I'll be gone and hope to see you guys again soon. Love you guys and take care alright? I promise I'll be back and nothing will harm me._**

**_Bright... you better take good care of my sister. You hear that? If you don't, next time I see you, you're totally dead._**

**_Fine_**

It's a good thing they won't know that their memories will be erased of me. I'll be the one that will remember all of these things and they won't. I felt something watery come down my face. I felt it and I noticed that I was crying. I didn't want to leave, but I decided that I will for Rein's sake. I'll miss them all.

**_Shade:_**

**_I have to tell you something. I love you. There I said it. And I'm going to be leaving for a while. Please don't come to look for me. I don't care if you didn't or don't have any feelings for me but I wanted to tell you how I felt before I left._**

**_Fine_**

For me, it's really hard to write these to them. I hope that one day I'll be able to come back and tell them about this. But then again, they're not going to remember me even if I came back. I'm really going to miss them. It's a good thing I have a picture of the four of us together from the time we were little. It'll help me not to forget them when I'm somewhere else. And a good thing that I have four extra pictures of them. I put two of the pictures in for Rein and Bright, one for Shade, and the last one for Mother and Father.

This is so hard for me. To leave them like this. But I guess this was going to happen one day and it had to be one of us. If it were up to me, this would have never happened. Rein and I could have ruled together, being happy with the ones that we loved. But, now we can't.

**_Shade's POV_**

I can't believe she's just leaving like that. It makes me so sad and I'm sure that Rein feels like that also.

"Rein. I think we should go talk to your parents about this." I said.

"I think we should to. But how am I suppose to bring this subject up?" She replied.

"Let's just go. We'll think of what to say when we get there."

"Alright then. Let's go. Bright, please hold my hand." She said and he nodded.

We walked in silence trying to think of what to say. But I don't know what to do in these kinds of situations.

On the way we passed Rein's and Fine's room. We heard something and we went near the door. It turned out that Fine was sobbing softly. She was whispering something and we caught some of it.

"I don't want to leave them. It's heartbreaking."

I wanted to go in there and comfort her, but Rein grabbed my hand before I can go in and do it.

We just continued our way to her parent's room. She knocked softly and heard a soft "Come in."

"Mother, Father," Rein said as she curtsied.

"Rein. Just the person we were looking for." Truth said.

"What is it, Father?"

"Fine will be..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**A cliffhanger to leave as that!How was that? Good or bad? Read and review please! Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know if I should continue the story or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you for the reviews that I got last chapter! For a second I thought no one liked the story at all :) But I guess some of you actually cared to review this story. Well, we'll be going to the next chapter if you guys don't mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

_"Mother, Father," Rein said as she curtsied._

_"Rein. Just the person we were looking for." Truth said._

_"What is it, Father?"_

_"Fine will be..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rein's POV<em>**

"Fine will be going to the other world to protect this universe, Rein."

When I heard that, it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do, but I knew this was coming because I overheard it. I know her memories of us are going to be erased if she goes to save the world. What am I suppose to do? She's leaving today too and I didn't tell her how much I love her.

"But daddy, I would have gone." I said.

"Rein. I know you're upset on what's happening, but trust your sister on this one." Then he turned to Shade. "I know how much you loved Fine, but she's decided to take this matter within her own hands to do this. We tried stopping her, but once she makes up her mind, she doesn't change it until it has been done."

"Yes, King Truth. I know she won't change it until it has been done. I wish I could have told her my feelings, but I don't want her to be torn down about this anymore."

I started sobbing, wondering why she had to go. I know it was her decision, but couldn't she have thought about me too? I care so much for her, and she just leaves us here without an explanation. I'm really upset about this.

We started walking to my room, and really slowly. I was going to get ready for the birthday party that we were going to have today.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go change for the party that we're going to have today."

"Bye, Rein. Don't worry. She'll be fine. Fine is strong!" Shade said with a smile. His smile was weak, I guess he doesn't want Fine to leave. To leave him, because he loved her.

"Thanks, Shade," I said as I walked towards my room. I entered the room, and I saw Fine already ready for the party.

"Hey, Rein," Fine said to me with a smile. She had her pink dress on, and handed me the blue one so I can get ready.

I just looked at her, trying to smile. It didn't work, and she noticed it also.

"I know they told you. I wanted to tell you, but I promised that I wasn't going to be the one to tell you and the boys."

That was the first time I heard that. I was speechless.

**_Shade's POV_**

We dropped off Rein at her room and we left. We were ready for the party that was going to be held. I tried to smile after I said bye. It was weak though. I didn't want her to leave me. To leave me from loving her. It hurt.

"Bright. What am I suppose to do? She's going to leave, and I can't do anything about it."

He looked at me and shook his head. Indicating that he didn't know what to do either. He was also said that she was leaving, only because the girl that I loved is his girlfriend's sister.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't worry about it, Shade. Like you said, Fine is a strong girl. She'll definitely come back to us." He assured me.

"Thanks." I gave a small smile to him.

**_Normal POV_**

The party started as soon as the two princesses appeared in the ball room.

"Please welcome in the two daughters of King Truth and Queen Elsa," Camelot said into the microphone.

Everyone clapped for Fine and Rein as they curtsied after they were announced.

"And now for the King and Queen themselves."

King Truth and Queen Elsa began dancing once they came down the stairs of the room.

"Fine, may I have this dance with you," said Shade when he was in front of her.

She looked at him, with happiness in her eyes.

"Sure! I would love to."

Down deep inside her, she was hurting. But she was really happy.

Then Bright went to go find his princess, and found her sitting down at one of the tables. He went to go sit down to comfort her.

**_Bright's POV_**

"Rein, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. She'll come back to us, with a big smile."

I tried to comfort Rein about it, but nothing worked.

"Thanks, but it's just so hard. She's going, mostly for my sake," responded Rein.

"Don't worry. She will definitely come back," I said, trying to soothe her.

She looked a little better, after trying to say that she will come back with a smile on her face.

"So, now that you feel better, may I have this dance?'

Her eyes shown with happiness, and took my hand. I lead her to where Shade and Fine were dancing. They looked happy too, well Fine did dancing with Shade.

_**Fine's POV**_

I'm enjoying every minute of this party. I wish it never will end but I know it will.

After I finished dancing with Shade, I went to the microphone, and started to sing a few songs.

"This song is called Tegami. And I wanted to sing it for a few people that I really care for."

_**Tegami By Angela Aki**_

Dear you,  
>Who's reading this letter<br>Where are you and what are you doing now?

For me who's 15 years old  
>There are seeds of worries I can't tell anyone<p>

If it's a letter addressed to my future self,  
>Surely I can confide truly to myself<p>

Now, it seems that I'm about to be defeated and cry  
>For someone who's seemingly about to disappear<br>Whose words should I believe in?  
>This one-and-only heart has been broken so many times<br>In the midst of this pain, I live the present

Dear you,  
>Thank you<br>I have something to tell the 15-year-old you

If you continue asking what and where you should be going  
>You'll be able to see the answer<p>

The rough seas of youth may be tough  
>But row your boat of dreams on<br>Towards the shores of tomorrow

Now, please don't be defeated and please don't shed a tear  
>During these times when you're seemingly about to disappear<br>Just believe in your own voice  
>For me as an adult, there are sleepless nights when I'm hurt<br>But I'm living the bittersweet present

There's meaning to everything in life  
>So build your dreams without fear<br>Keep on believing

Seems like I'm about to be defeated and cry  
>For someone who's seemingly about to disappear<br>Whose words should I believe in?

Please don't be defeated and please don't shed a tear  
>During these times when you're seemingly about to disappear<br>Just believe in your own voice

No matter era we're in  
>There's no running away from sorrow<br>So show your smile, and go on living the present  
>Go on living the present<p>

Dear you,  
>Who's reading this letter<br>I wish you happiness

People were clapping after this song was done, but I still had one more to sing.

**_My Happy Ending By Avril Lavigne_**

So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<p>

Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something You said?<br>Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

[Chorus:]  
>You were everything, everything that I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<br>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they<br>But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you?<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the shit that you do [CD version]<br>All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know we were done<p>

[Chorus x2]

[x2]  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<br>So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"I hope you guys enjoyed these two songs," I said before I went back to Rein, Bright, and Shade.

Rein was crying really hard. She had a hard time controlling it since she knew I wasn't going to stay with her anymore.

**_Rein's POV_**

"Fine. Why do you have to leave us?" I asked.

I don't want to ask but I needed to.

"Rein. Please don't cry. It's for you. I want you to be happy, I mean look at it this way, you always had to sacrifice things for me. I never did that. So this time, I'm willing to do that, for your smile. And also for Bright." She flashed a smile at me.

What she didn't know was that she always helped me. With her smile, I was always able to do the things.

"Then promise that you are going to come back." I said firmly.

"Of course I will."

But what I didn't know was that, this was her last day here. She's never going to come back to live with us.

"I'll miss you, Rein. And later when you go to your room, open the letter. Give one to Shade and mother and father alright?"

I nodded saying that I understood her request.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**Well? How was it? Good or bad? Please read and review this story!


End file.
